Tarot fears
by Nevi
Summary: Vegeta has been living in Capsule corp. for 2 months and its seinor year. He moved in next door. Next thing he knows bulma and chichi are forcing him to go to the amusement park!?! A/U fic!!
1. Default Chapter

****

Tarot fears

By: Nevi

A/N: Yes………another fic by me………….I was using my tarot cards (yes I play with tarot cards and I know how to use them………..not like my brother who tries and ends up giving me strange stuff……..) and I thought…………why not try a tarot reading fic…………vegeta at a carnival? Well lets try it out. If I get enough reviews to keep it up I will but if not im taking it down………….well remember to review if you like it or you might not be reading the next chapter of this fic……..ever. Oh and btw the z fighters are in their senior year of high school.

**************

"Come on Vegeta!!" Said Buruma while tugging the arm of vegeta trying to get him to the front door of Capsule corperation.

"Woman, ive told you im not going!!" he shouted at her grabbing his arm out of her grasp.

Buruma just looked at him and then heard a knock on the door. She sighed and walked the 10 feet away from the door and turned the knob of the door and pulled it open. Standing in the doorway was a raven haired woman standing next to a taller black-haired man whith spiked hair that stuck up in multiple direction.

"Ready to leave Buruma?" asked the woman.

Buruma sighed as she looked back toward vegeta and then set her gaze back to the other woman. "I don't think ill be able to go…….Vegeta said he isn't coming and I don't trust him here with my parents on vacation."

By the time she had finished speaking Goku had walked into the house and over to vegeta. "Hey Vegeta! You ready to leave?" He asked. He hadn't payed attention to Buruma earlier.

"Kakarot, didn't you hear the woman? I said I wasn't going!"

Chichi by this time had grown furious. Buruma never seemed to be able to have any fun now that vegeta had moved in for the month.

Buruma still remembered the day that Vegeta came to capsule corp only about two months ago.

*********FLASHBACK*********

Buruma sat down on front pourch of capsule corp. It was the first week of school and she was already bored of having to go. She looked over to the east and the sun was just peeking above the wall of the large castle-like building next door. She smiled at the beautiful view.

She had always thrown a huge Halloween bash in that creepy old castle. No need to decorate cause it was already scary enough. The house was rumored to be haunted. ((A/N: Like mine is. A guy commited suicide by jumping out the window, a woman went crazy in the house and murdered her 3 kids, their dog, and shortly after herself……..I live in the room the wife murdered the kids currently))

She wasn't sure if she should believe it or not but she still had a eerie feeling it was.

Suddenly a moving truck stopped in front of the castle. She looked over. She never thought anyone in their right mind would move in but……I guess she was wrong.

She stood up and walked over towards the house and stopped once she saw her bus driving up the street. She sighed and walked to her bus stop and waited for the bus.

************AFTER SCHOOL***********

Buruma dropped her book bag on her front porch and headed inside her house. She straightened out her jeans that fit her perfectly and flared at her calf and her yellow tank top. Slowly she headed inside and turned right into one of the hallways and stopped dead in her tracks.

Someone was in the hallway holding one of her fathers new inventions in their hands. She stared wide eyed and opened her mouth ready to scream. By the time she even had time to start to scream she felt her mouth being clasped over by someones hand. She looked at them and started screaming but her screams were muffled into their hand.

"Ill let go of your mouth if you don't scream and explain why you're here." he said waiting for her answer.

She quickly nodded with fear filled eyes. He let go of her mouth and she started screaming as loud as she possibly could. He covered his ears. "Shut the hell up onna!! I think my ears are bleeding from your hideous screeching!!!"

Quickly a blode haired woman ran into the room in a striped halter top and a pair of black jeans. She looked at her daughter, "Whats wrong hunny?" she asked as she stopped screaming.

Bulma pointed over to vegeta. "W-whos he?" she asked.

"Oh ,that is prince Vegeta of planet Vegeta. He and his father moved into the Granchelo mansion next door. He is staying with us while his father is away."

She stared to calm down and looked at vegeta as he was down on his knees on the floor covering his ears with he hands, his eyes tightly closed. She walked over to him and knelt down next to him. "Ummmm……..Vegeta?" she asked with slight concern in her voice.

He looked up at her. "What the hell do you want now?"

She cringed at his harshness though she knew she deserved it. "Im sorry. I didn't know you were staying with us, I though you were a burgler…."

He just 'hmphed' and stood up letting go of his ears and walked down the hall. Buruma watched him and sighed turning back and walking the oppisite way.

************END FLASHBACK************

Chichi marched over to Vegeta who her boy friend was now talking to and being totally ignored. She took her 'frying pan of doom and terrorÔ ' and raised it over her head.

Gokus eyes grew wide as he ducked down and curled up in a ball thinking she was going to hit him. Vegeta wasn't paying attention and got hit over the head with all the force she could muster and he fell to the ground with a sickening 'thud'.

Buruma cringed at the sound. "Ok lets get him to the car and lets leave." said chichi putting away her frying pan and looking at goku.

Goku just nodded and picked up vegeta bringing him to the car.

A/N: Ok, so how was it. Where are they going? Find out next time. Make sure to review cause if I don't get enough reviews I will not continue this fic. So if you like it just leave a review. Constructive critizism alwas welcomed.


	2. Important

****

Ok, im just posting this so you peoples know I didn't die or something cause you know I didn't post in a while. Im just in depression. We had to sell our resterant and we are now living in LA. Im very fucking pissed and wanna go back………FUCK YOU IRS!! FUCKING BURN IN HELL!! Sorrie……..just my life was there……….That is where I lived with my parents the most before I lost them 9/11. I needed to sell it so I just wanted to tell you. Im on a computer in a stupid public library and am gonna try and raise money to get my fucking home back. Im NOT giving up that easy. Well before I start to get fucking pissed (like im not already o_O) and yell at you guys for no reason im gonna leave. My friend back home wanted me to tell you to join her dbz site. I might post some of my fics there I let her edit. Well her sites at **http://www.avidgamers.com/dbzrpg3**** Well im going. Don't get your hopes up on me updating anytime soon. You know what? I might just give up on fanfics writing all together. My life is a living hell. I have no life. Ive tried suicide. Yes I have and you know what, I don't fucking care if I die. Ive losst my parents and my home. Gawd……….how can life be so unfair to me? Fosterhomes, growing up with acholacs, drugs? I dunno……….im just sick of life and sick of myself. God only put me on this planet to be miserable I bet. The only thing that ever happened to me that was good was being able to write! I can write poems and fics and that's what makes me happy usally but that isn't even fucking helping. Just wanna get off this shitty planet. God………even hell would be better then this, at least there I can do what I want and be away from this hell hole I call home. Fuck this, I live in a apartment with three rooms. I sleep in the closet!! God this isn't even funny. Im fucking leaving. Im crying and shhaking and people are giving me strange looks. I might not come back and if I don't then get on with your lives. No one here probably even cares about this. People who want me to stay can say so and if you don't tell me. Maybe if people tell me to stay it might help .1% of my life knowing im liked. But I really don't care if you hate me. I don't care about me. I hate me. Im leaving…………..goodbye.**


	3. Thank you

****

.::looks around::. Omg………i'm in tears right now……..I didn't think anyone cared………my brothers are in the same situation right now to but they have each other to talk to. I've felt like a outcast in my own family for a while……well what ever is rest of my family that is. I cant believe you guys care……..omg I must look so stupid sitting here in the library crying. Kaylee called me ((She lives in Sydney and that's way long distance so I can see someone else cares too)) right when she saw my chapters and she started screaming at me and crying. I was just so……..I dunno…..I felt awful and good. Awful for making her cry and good for knowing she cared. I really think I was stupid……and btw I said I didn't try suicide. My brother is a person who looks into what might happen and does stuff to prevent it so he locked the medicine cabinet. If I did try suicide I would OD. I read my reviews after Kaylee told me and I was shocked. I didn't think anyone cared about me or my life. I know I might have done something I would live to regret and was just shocked. This is so hard to write. I'm shaking and crying. I need to use spell check cause i'm not typing right. I'm gonna write something and ill post it before I post this and then ill put the URL at the bottom, it will probably be a original that I will make for you guys. I'm not sure if you'll understand what ill be typing cause i'm gonna write in in different POV's. Wow……still shocked you cared. You guys are like the best people ever. I can never believe that anyone cared for me. It was my b-day 9/11 and I never got to see my parents that day. I had my room decorated when I woke up but that was it. A present on the floor. I never opened that present and I don't plan on doing so because its under the floor boards in my restaurant. I'm gonna type out my poem for you guys and then ill go find a job, side jobs, good cause donation place and then ill go on a road trip to NYC. Ill bring my laptop to type to you guys. You can email me if you want. **Nevi@emailaccount.com**** and we can talk. You guys changed my life and ill never be able to thank you enough. Well i'm going to write the poem. The url is at the bottom of the page. And the poem is dedicated to all of you here. Every single one of you.**

**http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=955246**** is where my poem for you is**


End file.
